


Make you a Match

by Neyiea



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli and Sigrid are so obviously, painfully enamoured with each other, but neither of them seem to realize.</p>
<p>It's up to Kíli to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make you a Match

**Author's Note:**

> Some seasonal Figrid for your enjoyment. :)

The first real Yule celebration in the mountain is less of the cheery affair that Kíli is used to and more a political move. Not that there's anything wrong with inviting 'the neighbours' over for dinner, but the atmosphere seems too stuffy and Thorin and Bard, while cordial to each other, are not _quite_ friendly.

Thankfully the heirs of Erebor and Dale more than make up for their predecessors.

Bain and Tilda latch themselves on to him and Tauriel for most of the night, asking questions that range from sweetly curious to outright outrageous while their respective elder siblings look on, occasionally sharing wry smiles; when they're not unconsciously shifting closer to each other, that is.

Thorin and Bard send the young pair looks which neither seem to notice, and the commiserating glance they share afterwards is probably the best they've gotten along all evening when Bilbo or Balin isn't there to make everyone play nice.

Kíli wishes he had someone to share commiserating looks with, since he's the one who has to deal with Fíli's heartfelt sighing whenever he has to go a couple of days without having an excuse to go to Dale, but Tauriel just finds the whole situation adorable.

As night draws nearer Bard and his family make to leave only to find that half a foot of snow has settled on the ground in the hours that they'd been inside Erebor, and the flakes show no sign of stopping.

Balin is quick to offer them rooms, Tauriel joyously picks both Bain and Tilda up into her arms while promising to escort them to the guest quarters, and Thorin and Bard slip into a more serious mood, speaking in low voices about renovations, excavations, and rebuilding as they wander down a hallway. Soon everyone has dispersed except for Fíli, Kíli and Sigrid, all of whom agree it is much too early to be getting ready for bed.

"Bilbo's spent the past week in the kitchen. I'm sure he's got some treats laying around, waiting to be discovered," Kíli offers as a suggestion when it seems as if the other two are content to merely stay standing beside each other in the hallway. Fíli perks up at the mention of food, and Sigrid nods in graceful acquiescence. 

They sneak to the kitchen, their plan of breaking in somewhat spoiled by the fact that Bilbo and Bombur are still there and give them suspicious glances, even when he and his brother use their best puppy-dog eyes.

Then they notice Sigrid is with them, her silence somehow having masked her presence despite her height, and after giving her a considering look they lead her to a table, sit her down, pat her hands and say something along the lines of, "you need to eat more, dear", before setting a pile of baked goods in front of her and leaving.

"Well," she begins slowly once they've gone, self consciously plucking at the sleeves of her dress, "I suppose that was their way of telling me I'm too thin, then?"

Fíli's hand darts out, hovers over hers uncertainly for a moment, then silently retreats back to his side.

"Don't you worry about what they think, Sigrid." He clears his throat, seeming to grow more uncomfortable by the second. "You're perfect just the way you are."

Fíli averts his eyes and blushes.

Sigrid averts her eyes and blushes.

Kíli wonders if he should follow their lead, just to fit in.

Ale, he needs ale. 

"Be right back!" He leaps up, startling Sigrid and causing Fíli to send a bemused smile his way, and makes for the nearest cask while rummaging through the cupboards for three mugs. Once his task is accomplished he makes his way back to the table, hands two nearly overflowing wooden mugs to Fíli then gives a salute before bringing his own tankard to his lips.

"Here y'go, Sigrid." Fíli holds one out for her with a grin.

Her eyebrows raise. "But I had a glass of wine at dinner."

Fíli and Kíli share a look. 'Wine' was a stretch, really, hardly enough alcohol to qualify it as anything more than 'juice'.

"It'll warm you up, if nothing else," Kíli informs her cheerily before knocking back the rest of his pint.

She smiles at him. "Well, a girl can never be too warm in the winter." She accepts the tankard from Fíli, their fingers briefly brushing against each other during the exchange, and Kíli almost can't contain his snort when the both of their eyes quickly dart away.

Fíli turns his attention to his own tankard as though he was searching for courage at the bottom while Sigrid drinks at a more leisurely pace, hardly even making a face as the strong ale first crosses over her tongue. She swallows slowly, as though she's unsure whether or not she likes the taste of it, before shrugging to herself and taking another sip, then another. Fíli keeps glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, looking as though he's working up the nerve to start a more personal conversation but never actually following through. It's almost funny to see his elder brother acting so hesitant, but Kíli's knowledge of what he must be going through, liking someone who seems so out of reach, is too fresh for him to poke fun at him.

Well, not too much fun, anyways.

He smirks at Fíli every time he sees his brother shift ever so slightly towards Sigrid, and his grin just widens when Fíli glares at him.

"Feeling any warmer yet?" He asks, cheeky, and Sigrid gives a little nod.

She finishes her first pint by the time the brothers are well into their third, and Kíli rushes to fetch her another, taking the time away from the table to watch how they act when they're alone.

Fíli must be absolutely besotted if he can't even do anything about it. And Kíli isn't ignorant to the way Sigrid looks at his brother, warm and sweet as freshly made butterscotch.

If only one of them would make a move on the other already, but Fíli has turned uncharacteristically shy and Sigrid doesn't seem too intent on letting her looks evolve into something a bit more obvious.

It's up to him, then.

He comes back with another pint and Sigrid takes it gratefully, drinking half down in one go now that she's more used to the flavour. 

She's almost like a dwarvish lass once she gets comfortable, and she's as sensible as one too. She'll make a great sister-in-law. 

"So Sigrid, you're a very pretty sort of girl, have you got a sweetheart?"

Sigrid laughs into her fist incredulously and Fíli very nearly chokes on his ale, sending Kíli a glare that means imminent pain once he recovers.

"What? It's an honest question." Kíli lays his palms flat on the table and leans forward seriously. "I understand if your da never let anyone get close enough to steal a kiss, he seems a might protective, but y'must have had your eye on someone."

Fíli's glare somehow manages to intensify, and when Sigrid calms down her face is flushed, although he's not sure if it's from embarrassment or laughter.

"My, you really don't hold back, do you?"

"You don't have to answer if you don't feel comfortable, Sigrid," Fíli tells her, calm as anything, "Kíli can be a bit difficult when he's three sheets to the wind."

"Hey! I'm not even on my fourth yet!"

"It's alright." Sigrid pats Fíli's shoulder consolingly and Fíli almost _melts_ into the contact, he's so far gone on her. 

Kíli could get a toothache just looking at them, but somehow they're oblivious! How is that even possible?

"I've never really been interested in the boys in Laketown. Hard to have feelings for someone you've known for long enough that you can remember them throwing a fit when their parents wouldn't let them go swimming once autumn came."

"But there must be somebody, right? Maybe someone who isn't from Laketown?"

Both Sigrid and Fíli freeze, and the pink on Sigrid's cheeks is most definately from bashfulness.

"Well," she begins slowly, "I don't really think you'd want to... I probably shouldn't say."

Oh, he needs to hear this. _Fíli_ needs to hear this. "No, go on, we're all friends here, no need to hide anything."

"But-"

"Come on, nothing you say will shock me. I'm probably the first dwarf in centuries to pitch woo to an elf."

"Well, I know that, however-"

"Aw, come on!"

"Kíli, stop pressuring her!"

"Tauriel!"

Fíli and Kíli pause, their heads whipping around to spot the redheaded elf maiden. When neither see her they very slowly turn their attention back to Sigrid.

"Tauriel... My Tauriel?" Maybe it was a common name.

Sigrid's cheeks go beet red, Fíli's face goes carefully blank.

"It's not as if I would try to steal her away from you or anything! She's just," Sigrid sighs, and Fíli's fingers twitch ominously. "she's really pretty, and strong and capable and nice," she lifts a hand up to her face, "seeing her fight, and then watching her heal you that first time. She's so..." She makes a vague gesture with her other hand, then sighs again.

Kíli... Isn't quite sure what to do with this information, except maybe warn Tauriel that his brother might be a bit cantankerous around her for a couple of days, give or take a decade.

"So... You don't like my brother, then?"

"Kíli!" Fíli barks, looking like he's two seconds from taking out his knives to showcase his throwing ability.

"What? You two have been making eyes at each other for _ages_! Not that you've noticed at all. It's enough to drive a dwarf mad."

"Kíli," Sigrid murmurs from behind her hands, the red tips of her ears the only way to tell she's still blushing. "You can't just go about _telling_ people that _other people_ like them! Some things are supposed to be secret!"

Fíli's attention abruptly shifts from Kíli to Sigrid, thank Mahal, and his tense, well, _everything_ slowly relaxes.

"So... You do like me?"

"Yes!" Sigrid looks up from her hands, embarrassment finally starting to fade away. "Goodness! It's as if you've never heard of someone being able to like more than one person at once. Although everyone I like is so unattainable that-"

"Sigrid," Fíli very gently interrupts, taking her hands in his, "did you not hear what else my brother so callously revealed?"

"Hey," Kíli sputters. They ignore him.

"I think that, perhaps, you have been looking at me the same way I have been looking at you."

That was unexpectedly smooth, considering how speechless Sigrid tends to leave Fíli. Kíli's almost proud. His brother's finally grown up and is capable of expressing himself, may this day be _blessed_.

He takes another well-deserved mouthful of ale before quietly wandering off in search of his own lady-love. 

Tauriel is going to be so dismayed that she missed this.


End file.
